hypothetical_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Sport
'''Death Sport '''is an fighting game published by Dark Winter Entertainment. Gameplay and Features This game is similar to Brutal Fists but it is shade to 2.5 gameplay and 2.5d dimensional. Death Sport is only have the elements of Mortal Kombat 2011, mostly features it is finishing moves call "Fatal Blows". The gameplay of Death Sport is may also different fighting on Unreal Engine, in additional from Mortal Kombat: Deception's Hara-Kiris (well this one didn't come back in future) will be Suicides, they are same to Killing Blows but allows the victorious players to force their defeated opponent to kill themselves. Plot Death Sport/Story In the near future, a mysterious figure simply known as the Enigma will raise a powerful criminal syndicate that will take over the criminal underworld all over the world. Enigma would start engaging in a bloody war against all those who stood against the Enigma Syndicate. Tens of thousands of people would die, innocents or enemies. No one could stop this powerful person's influence. Ten years later, Enigma would announced a fighting tournament dubbed “Death Sport,” the winner would be given anything they desired. Many will enter, but one shall win. Rosters Playable * Agna Dresdner * Aliva Levi * Antwan Green * Bulala Inyoka * Huang Jing * Jason Knight * Javier Ortega * Kimiko Kawata * Lilliane Broussard * Nadia Zidane * OG Snow * Stormwolf Exclusive-Quests * Black Orchid (Killer Instinct, Xbox Series X) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted, PlayStation 5) * Samus Aran (Metroid, Nintendo Switch) Hidden * Alec O'Hannagain - Beat Arcade Mode with the any three bad characters * Angie Knight - Beat Arcade Mode with the any remaining three good * Felicia Meszaros - Beat Arcade mode with the any remaining three bad characters * Volk Adamovich - Beat Arcade Mode with any three good characters DLCs Season 1: Forces of Good * Black Widow (Marvel Comics) * Gaia Wildflower * Kotiro * Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) * Mason Wilson Season 2: Wrath of the Anti-Heroes * Ada Wong (Resident Evil) * El Kumiho * Jennifer Johnson * Punisher (Marvel Comics) * Victor Nave Season 3: Evil Unleashed * Draugr (Sub-Boss) * Edmund Gareth (Brutal Fists) * Enigma (Final Boss) * Gianni Lupo * Osiris (Lord of the Underground) Arenas Default # Abandoned ISAF base, Afghanistan # African Rebel Base # Boxing Ring, London # Chinese Countryside, China # Desert Oasis, Algeria # Highrise Rooftop, Mexico City # Kawata Ninja Compound, Japan # Midnight Alley, Oklahoma City # Neo-Nazi Strong Hold, Germany # Streets of Beersheba # Streets of Marseille # Underground Gang Hideout, San Jose Exclusive-Quests # Gunship Crash Site, Enigma's Island (Nintendo Switch) # Jungle Ruins, South East Asia (PlayStation 5) # Rebel Outpost, Eastern Europe (Xbox Series X) Hidden # Meszaros Mansion, Hungary # Poachers Warehouse, Africa # Snowy Woodlands, Russia # Underground Training Area, Classified Area DLCs Season 1 # Crime Ridden Street, Australia # Helicarrier Deck, Classified Location # Mārohirohi Beach Village, New Zealand # Underground B.O.W lab, Unknown Location # Wildlife Refuge, Canada Season 2 # B.O.W. Research Center Heliport, Unknown Location # Desert Highway # Los Angeles Streets, California # Mexican Wrestling Arena # New York City Back Alley Season 3 # Enigma's Fighting Ring # Enigma's Throne Room # Edmund Gareth's Laboratory # Streets of Brooklyn # Underground Arena Game Trailers Announcement Trailer Official Gameplay Trailer Antwan Green Reveal Trailer Kimiko Kawata Reveal Trailer OG Snow Reveal Trailer Aliva Levi Reveal Trailer Nadia Zidane Reveal Trailer Javier Ortega Reveal Trailer Huang Jing Reveal Trailer Rise of the Nazis Trailer Good vs. Bad Trailer Combat Mechanics Trailer Story Trailer Launch Trailer Season 1 Teaser Season 2 Teaser Season 3 Teaser Trophies and Achievements * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * * * Category:Games Category:Fighting Games